


A Star Danced

by MiraMira



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: How fares Benedick, the married man?
Relationships: Beatrice/Benedick (Much Ado About Nothing)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Star Danced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



“‘How fares Benedick, the married man?’” asks Beatrice, with raised eyebrow. “ _Are_ we married? I heard no priest’s blessing.”

“And yet before, I would have expressed concern such a blessing would return you straight to Hell.” He circles her as the dancers take up a new tune. “Now I will do no such thing.”

She grins. “Good. For I would only tell you that I shall take up a spot from which to await your arrival.”

“You see?” He draws closer. “We must be married, for surely we cannot be parted.”

There is little talking the remainder of the evening.


End file.
